


Where the Heart Bleeds

by kathrynmaguire



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynmaguire/pseuds/kathrynmaguire
Summary: As the doctor's at Grey + Sloan Memorial work to do their jobs, they can't seem to escape a news headline traveling across Seattle.  Something is out there, but what exactly is it? With Amelia and Link still at home with Scout, they fear that whatever is causing this damage will reach them next.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 1





	Where the Heart Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone here is the first chapter to my vampire AU! 
> 
> Planning for chapter 2 to go more into detail on the story and vampire elements. 
> 
> It is set about a year into the future after Amelia gave birth to Scout.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Amelia had just finished a forty-eight hour shift of being on call at the hospital. Within those forty-eight hours, she had performed three emergency craniotomy procedures, barely getting any rest in between.

Once she stepped outside the hospital, she paused for a moment to take in the feeling of the much-needed breeze. Before she got the chance to walk towards the parking lot, her newest Neurosurgery Resident, Lola Reeds, greeted her.

“Dr. Shepherd, great to see you! I really enjoyed assisting you with that craniotomy today.” She beamed as she took the last sip of coffee left in her cup. Something about Lola’s presence reminded Amelia of herself as a Resident: eager and excited to learn new things. She missed those days sometimes.

“It was my pleasure Lola. You’re going to make a fine attending one day.”

“Haha, well I’m already going on my sixtieth- I mean sixth year of residency. How could I give up now?”

Taken back and confused by her statement, Amelia just brushed it off and smiled, trying hard to dismiss her thoughts on the matter.

Once she arrived home, the pungent smell of steak and mashed potatoes permeated throughout the house. She was surprised to see a whole array of meals placed at the dinner table. Link had taken a few days off so Amelia had the chance to get back to work; he spent the whole day preparing dinner.

“Oh Link, what would I do without you?” She exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

“Where is Scou-” She began to ask, only to see him sound asleep on the couch. Link gazed into her eyes with amusement.

“I told you, I have everything under control. Now let’s eat.”

Amelia sat down and bit into the first piece of steak; it was cooked medium, just the way she liked it. As she devoured her plate, Link began to tell her about the latest news story traveling around Seattle.

“So, did you hear about the animal attacks? Thirty-five more rabbits were found dead, scattered across the road this morning.”

Dismayed by the number, she dropped her utensils. “Thirty-five?! I’m getting worried about this whole situation.”

Just last week, a nearby neighbor had reported ten more rabbits that appeared to be dead in his backyard. It worried both Amelia and Link for the safety of their son. Scout was nearly twelve months old, and was able to walk on his own. They feared, however, that whatever was out there causing all this mess, would somehow reach him, if he ever managed to get outside.


End file.
